dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Paragus
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 767 |Address = New Planet Vegeta |Allegiance = Saiyan Army (formerly) |FamConnect = Paragus (another dimension counterpart) Paragus: Xeno (alternate timeline counterpart) Broly (son) Bio-Broly (clone of son) Krang (henchman) Angol (henchman) Moah (henchman) Shamoians (slaves) }} is the father of Broly. He appears as an antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Appearance Paragus is one of the few Saiyans shown to wear Battle Armor different to that of Frieza's employ; Paragus's armor vaguely resembles that of Goku's Yardrat outfit. The armor he wears frequently changes colors throughout various flashbacks. Also, in one case, it looks like he was not wearing any armor. Because of Broly's actions during his childhood, Paragus has a scarred left eye at the time of the movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Personality Paragus is never seen fighting in the movies. Unlike the typical pure-blood Saiyan who enjoys the thrill of battle of any kind, Paragus is never seen battling nor does he condone his son's violent behavior. Paragus is a somewhat patient strategist, luring Vegeta to the doomed planet first before setting in motion any plans to kill him. He also has some attachment to his son as he begs King Vegeta for mercy for his baby son and, years later, he feels some regret for having to abandon his insane son on a doomed planet (although the Funimation dub tones this regret down by implying that he was abandoning him specifically because he could no longer control him). He is also a good actor able to conceal his true nature from others. Biography Background Prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction, Paragus had been a high ranking Saiyan warrior loyal to King Vegeta; his high social position is evidenced by him being allowed to talk directly to King Vegeta.Supplemental Daizenshuu, 1996 When King Vegeta realizes the power of Paragus' son, Broly, he orders Broly to be executed. Paragus tries to plead with him, stating that Broly is only a child and can even grow into an extremely valuable ally for the King's son Vegeta, but his pleas fell on deaf ears and King Vegeta blasts him with his Execution Beam. Both Paragus and his son are then thrown out like garbage. Ironically, on the same day, Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, and Broly uses a sphere of his own power to protect himself and Paragus, transporting them to another planet. Paragus apparently at least knew of Bardock, since he automatically recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu. Paragus raises Broly, who grows up violent and destructive, killing and destroying everything in his path uncontrollably. Paragus lost whatever control he had over his son when Broly reached his teens, leading to an incident in which Broly gouged out his father's left eye with a single punch. After the incident, Paragus eventually has a scientist create a mind-control device capable of restraining, and controlling Broly's rage and power. In an attempt to place the controller crown onto his sleeping son, Paragus had to struggle when Broly woke up. With the device working perfectly, Paragus gains control of his son's immense power and plots to rule the universe. Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan He comes up with a plan to get revenge on the Vegeta family by luring Prince Vegeta to a ruined planet, naming it New Planet Vegeta, in the way of the massive Comet Camori, which would destroy the planet and kill everyone on it in the process. Paragus chooses to use some desolate planet because he desires to use Earth as his base of operation, and can not risk damaging it in the process. As part of his plan to deceive the Saiyan prince, Paragus has Broly capture the Shamoian as slaves after devastating their home planet Shamo, forcing them to create a palace on the planet to make it look more convincing. Presumably, he also had Broly transform into his Super Saiyan form when attacking the planet in order to further sell the act. Paragus kills one of his soldiers, Moah, when the latter says he is afraid after he discovered Paragus' plan to let Comet Camori destroy New Planet Vegeta. When Broly makes contact with Goku, the former starts to slip out of his father's control due to past trauma. With each successive control waning further, Paragus' fears come to full when his plan is exposed to Vegeta. Broly loses all restraints when he breaks the crown and goes berserk, attacking Goku and the others. Paragus changes his plans to have Broly attack the Dragon Team, but is horrified when Broly is not responding to the crown anymore, immediately prior to Broly's transformation into a Legendary Super Saiyan. With that, Paragus claims that his plans of ruling the universe with Broly has come to an end. After witnessing the Z Fighters' defeat at his now uncontrollable son, he attempts to escape the planet in his escape pod, while expressing regret in regards to having to abandon Broly to his fate. Unfortunately for him, Broly approaches just as the door closes, and after ignoring his father's desperate lie of preparing to seek shelter together, Broly kills him by crushing the pod and then throws it into the approaching comet. Just before dying, Paragus laments on the fate of a Saiyan being killed by his own child who, in all irony, once saved his life. Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Paragus escaped from Hell after the barrier separating the dimensions vanished by the doing of Janemba. He was ironically ordered by Frieza to attack Gohan but Gohan one-punched Frieza, causing fear into the escaped enemies so they fled. Paragus was later sent back to Hell after Janemba was defeated by Gogeta. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Super Battle Stage'' Paragus and his son are the main antagonists in the 2010 live action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage, which is loosely based on the 1993 movie Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Power ;Movie Paragus is not very strong compared to Goku, Vegeta, or his own son, Broly. During the time of the Genocide of the Saiyans, Paragus was nearly executed by King Vegeta via his Execution Beam, though he managed to survive the attack and likely gained a Zenkai from it. Paragus was later said to be stronger than a suppressed mind-controlled Broly, though it was most likely to mislead the Z-Fighters. Paragus was also superior in rank to Bardock prior to the destruction of the Saiyans, thus being a Saiyan from the mid-class level. While outfitting Broly with the crown, he also was shown to be able to pin Broly down long enough to outfit him with the crown before being knocked back by his mad son. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dead Punisher' – A short-range Ki Blast. Paragus used it to kill his servant Moah. Equipment *'Broly's Ring' – A scientific craft designed to control Broly's power. Paragus wears the controller on his right hand, and it has a green glow to it. Transformations Great Ape While Paragus has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Iemasa Kayumi '(''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan), '''Katsuhisa Hōki (Dragon Ball Heroes) *English: **Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke **AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey *Latin American dub: Roberto Sen *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Renan Gonçalves *Catalan dub: Jordi Vila *French dub: ' Georges Lykan' Trivia *His name is a pun on the vegetable "asparagus." *Paragus apparently knows full well who Future Trunks is, although this seems to be a major plothole, as Trunks is never properly introduced by name to Paragus and is from the future, not the current time. A possible explanation is that spies informed Paragus that Vegeta had a son called Trunks, but did not mention his age, and so Paragus simply believed Future Trunks was Vegeta's son from the present. Gallery See also *Paragus (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Paragas ca:Paragus es:Paragus Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Parallel world characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Bandits/Criminals